


Hide and Seek

by Dragen_Saint



Category: Marvel
Genre: Hide and Seek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragen_Saint/pseuds/Dragen_Saint
Summary: Bucky is hiding from Steve, and Steve has a hard time finding him.





	Hide and Seek

Where is he this time! I thought to myself as I dropped my sheild on a chair. The guys liked to do this to me when I come home sometimes, but the game never ends until I find Bucky. Ughh!

I found everyone already, but Bucky is the hardest to find. I pick up a mattress and look under it, not there. Under the whole bed? Nope. I open his closet, nothing. I don’t think he’s in his bedroom. I close the door, trying to keep it quiet so that he doesn’t think I left. I go out to see if anyone knows where he went. 

Finally, I give up. It has been about 4 hours of looking, and I give up. I sit on my bed, What could I do!?!

I look to my left, at the wall. Wait. I look in the corner. The metal detector!!!

I grab it, and run out to the living space, where the guys are. I turn it on, and aim it at the shelves, then at the love seat. I look at the couch, where no one is, and point at that.   
It beeps.

“Bucky, you’re in the couch!” I yell. I am sooo excited to finally find him!!!

“UGH. Goddammit Steve!” Bucky yells at me, laughing. I start laughing to, as he emerges from his hiding place.

“Good job, Steve.” Tony chuckled, smiling. “finally found him, now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this horrible, short work of writing!


End file.
